Best Friends, now Captive Lover?
by yaoiliciousluff
Summary: Kutomi has always been best friends with Kaito... They've just finished college and are about to begin their new lives as working people... But then something happens and the situation changes entirely! What happens? You'll just have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

A soft breeze rustled Kutomi's sweet chestnut hair as he was walking to school. Suddenly from behind a large warm hand accompanied by the smell of chlorophorm dulled Kutomi's senses and he blacked out. Kutomi awoke to see an unknown figure being lowered toward his face. 'What IS that?' Kutomi wondered, and as his vision once again came into focus was shocked to see a long, hard and throbbing cock posed dominantly before Kutomi's doe-eyed face. He tried to struggle away from the organ, but realized his hands were bound together on the end of a bed post with his school T-shirt that was no longer on his body... He had been stripped of his shirt, but had the privelege of keeping his pants on. Trying to cry out, Kutomi found to his horror he was gagged with some sort of cloth... There was going to be no escape. Kutomi's captor got his first look at who had taken him captive... Kutomi's slim waist ceased wiggling in shock. His captor was no one other than his best friend, Kaito.

"Mmph-mph?!" Kutomi muffled.

"Kutomi... You're finally awake my doll..." Kaito murmured and kissed Kutomi's still shocked face.

"Mph-mmph! Mmmph mmph mph mph!" Kutomi tried to ask through the gag.

Chuckling, Kaito removed the gag so that Kutomi could speak properly. Taking a few deep breaths, Kutomi was finally able to exclaim,

"Kaito!! What are you doing?!"

Kutomi finally regained his senses, and began to struggle against Kaito, trying to get his cock away from his face.

"Urgh!-Let me go right now!! I-" Kutomi was stopped mid-sentence when Kaito's lips crashed into Kutomi's. 'Why is this happening?' thought Kutomi. 'I'm scared...'

Kutomi and Kaito had always been the best of friends, laughing, joking, and playing together like childhood friends do. Kaito's calm and matter-of-fact personality had always been a perfect contrast to Kutomi's carefree and cheerful attitude. 'Kaito's raven hair matches the hairc color of the hair on his crotch...' Kutomi couldn't help thinking. Kaito had nice muscles, and was easily able to push Kutomi down on the bed when he tried to struggle. Kaito eventually ended the kiss with Kutomi and once again shoved his large cock in front of Kutomi's face.

"Kutomi... suck it." Kaito simply stated in a husky tone.

"Wha-?" Kutomi blushed and tried to move his face away. "No way! Kaito, what're you thinking?!" Kutomi tried to wiggle away from Kaito unsuccessfully.

"Kutomi... I don't think you understand my dolly..." Kaito pinned down Kutomi's head with his hands and moved his cock closer to Kutomi's face. "You either do it yourself, or I force it down your throat..." Kaito whispered.

Confused and frightened, Kutomi's eyes widened and he nodded, making Kaito grin.

"Now my cute dolly... Please suck my cock." Kaito's black eyes glittered into Kutomi's blue pools of innocence.

Shaking nervously, Kutomi slowly lowered his face toward Kaito's cock, experimentally licking the tip.

"Ahhh... That's so good Kutomi..." Kaito moaned, and grabbed the back of Kutomi's head, forcing Kutomi to go lower on Kaito's cock. Kutomi began to choke, but Kaito noticed this and stopped, letting Kutomi get used to the length before slowly thrusting into Kutomi's throat. Kaito soon became impatient and began thrusting faster into Kutomi's throat before cumming inside Kutomi's mouth with a grunt. Pulling out, creamy cum could still be seen around the edges of Kutomi's mouth, and he had been forced to swallow.

"Lick it up my dolly..." egged Kaito. "Lick it all up for me."

Blushing beet red, Kutomi did as he was told, and couldn't help but notice how bitter it was.

"Can you please... Let me go now, Kaito? We're already late for school..." Kutomi asked meekly, still tired and confused after being forced to suck off his best friend. They were supposed to be going to get their dipolomas for finishing college together but were missing the ceremony doing... this... Kaito simply chuckled and moved down to snuggle against Kutomi.

"I don't know what you're talking about... You're going to stay and play here with me..." Kaito dragged his fingers teasingly across Kutomi's stomach, dragging them down lower and slower down Kutomi's toroso until they rested on his crotch. Kutomi's eyes widened in fear, and he tried to struggle away, pleading.

"No! Kaito! Where do you think you're touching!!" Kutomi's face scrunched and he began to cry, the tears streaming down like leaks from a faucet.

Kaito's cock roused again from dormancy at this sign of weakness. Kaito softly began to massage Kaito's loins, and a devilish grin formed as he felt Kutomi's beginning arousal. He chuckled.

"Kutomi... Look at how lewd you are... getting aroused just from this... You're such a bad boy, my dolly is."

Kutomi shook his head 'no' frantically, but he couldn't stop his cock from rising of its' own accord. His eyes glazd over and the tears stopped, but were still laced along the rim of Kutomi's eyes.

"Nooo... Please stop Kaito! You can still stop now and I'll do my best to forget this ever happened..." Kutomi whimpered, and took a sharp intake of breath.

Kaito removed his hand from Kutomi's erection.

"NO!" Kutomi called out without thinking. "Ahh...hh..." Kutomi looked away in shame, his voice trembling.

Kaito's eyes opened with happy surprised arousal, redness glowing his cheeks.

"Oh, Kutomi... But I don't want you to forget. I want these moments to be burned into your mind for as along as you live. I have waited long for this day... The day I would be able to fuck your brains out." Kaito purred in the back of his throat like a leopard, and then licked a trail up Kutomi's neck starting from his collarbone to the tip of his chin. Kutomi shivered, and looked away from Kaito to hide his red face. When he thought about it, all the events leading up to that moment all made sense.

It had always seemed odd to Kutomi why Kaito never had made plans before that would interfere with any plans he and Kutomi had made, or gone on any dates with girls. It also explained why whenever he told a girl he liked her, she would reject him, saying "I can't. Kaito would kill me." And when he would go crying to Kaito, Kaito never seemed sorry at all that Kutomi had been rejected. He never got any loveletters either... They all seemed to go to Kaito... Patterns like these had occurred since he and Kaito had met in elementary school... Kaito also had never liked talking to anyone besides Kutomi either. It all made sense now!

THIS IS ALL I HAVE FOR NOW... What'cha think? 


	2. Chapter 2

A soft breeze rustled Kutomi's sweet chestnut hair as he was walking to school. Suddenly from behind a large warm hand accompanied by the smell of chlorophorm dulled Kutomi's senses and he blacked out. Kutomi awoke to see an unknown figure being lowered toward his face. 'What IS that?' Kutomi wondered, and as his vision once again came into focus was shocked to see a long, hard and throbbing cock posed dominantly before Kutomi's doe-eyed face. He tried to struggle away from the organ, but realized his hands were bound together on the end of a bed post with his school T-shirt that was no longer on his body... He had been stripped of his shirt, but had the privelege of keeping his pants on. Trying to cry out, Kutomi found to his horror he was gagged with some sort of cloth... There was going to be no escape. Kutomi's captor got his first look at who had taken him captive... Kutomi's slim waist ceased wiggling in shock. His captor was no one other than his best friend, Kaito.

"Mmph-mph?!" Kutomi muffled.

"Kutomi... You're finally awake my doll..." Kaito murmured and kissed Kutomi's still shocked face.

"Mph-mmph! Mmmph mmph mph mph!" Kutomi tried to ask through the gag.

Chuckling, Kaito removed the gag so that Kutomi could speak properly. Taking a few deep breaths, Kutomi was finally able to exclaim,

"Kaito!! What are you doing?!"

Kutomi finally regained his senses, and began to struggle against Kaito, trying to get his cock away from his face.

"Urgh!-Let me go right now!! I-" Kutomi was stopped mid-sentence when Kaito's lips crashed into Kutomi's. 'Why is this happening?' thought Kutomi. 'I'm scared...'

Kutomi and Kaito had always been the best of friends, laughing, joking, and playing together like childhood friends do. Kaito's calm and matter-of-fact personality had always been a perfect contrast to Kutomi's carefree and cheerful attitude. 'Kaito's raven hair matches the hairc color of the hair on his crotch...' Kutomi couldn't help thinking. Kaito had nice muscles, and was easily able to push Kutomi down on the bed when he tried to struggle. Kaito eventually ended the kiss with Kutomi and once again shoved his large cock in front of Kutomi's face.

"Kutomi... suck it." Kaito simply stated in a husky tone.

"Wha-?" Kutomi blushed and tried to move his face away. "No way! Kaito, what're you thinking?!" Kutomi tried to wiggle away from Kaito unsuccessfully.

"Kutomi... I don't think you understand my dolly..." Kaito pinned down Kutomi's head with his hands and moved his cock closer to Kutomi's face. "You either do it yourself, or I force it down your throat..." Kaito whispered.

Confused and frightened, Kutomi's eyes widened and he nodded, making Kaito grin.

"Now my cute dolly... Please suck my cock." Kaito's black eyes glittered into Kutomi's blue pools of innocence.

Shaking nervously, Kutomi slowly lowered his face toward Kaito's cock, experimentally licking the tip.

"Ahhh... That's so good Kutomi..." Kaito moaned, and grabbed the back of Kutomi's head, forcing Kutomi to go lower on Kaito's cock. Kutomi began to choke, but Kaito noticed this and stopped, letting Kutomi get used to the length before slowly thrusting into Kutomi's throat. Kaito soon became impatient and began thrusting faster into Kutomi's throat before cumming inside Kutomi's mouth with a grunt. Pulling out, creamy cum could still be seen around the edges of Kutomi's mouth, and he had been forced to swallow.

"Lick it up my dolly..." egged Kaito. "Lick it all up for me."

Blushing beet red, Kutomi did as he was told, and couldn't help but notice how bitter it was.

"Can you please... Let me go now, Kaito? We're already late for school..." Kutomi asked meekly, still tired and confused after being forced to suck off his best friend. They were supposed to be going to get their dipolomas for finishing college together but were missing the ceremony doing... this... Kaito simply chuckled and moved down to snuggle against Kutomi.

"I don't know what you're talking about... You're going to stay and play here with me..." Kaito dragged his fingers teasingly across Kutomi's stomach, dragging them down lower and slower down Kutomi's toroso until they rested on his crotch. Kutomi's eyes widened in fear, and he tried to struggle away, pleading.

"No! Kaito! Where do you think you're touching!!" Kutomi's face scrunched and he began to cry, the tears streaming down like leaks from a faucet.

Kaito's cock roused again from dormancy at this sign of weakness. Kaito softly began to massage Kaito's loins, and a devilish grin formed as he felt Kutomi's beginning arousal. He chuckled.

"Kutomi... Look at how lewd you are... getting aroused just from this... You're such a bad boy, my dolly is."

Kutomi shook his head 'no' frantically, but he couldn't stop his cock from rising of its' own accord. His eyes glazd over and the tears stopped, but were still laced along the rim of Kutomi's eyes.

"Nooo... Please stop Kaito! You can still stop now and I'll do my best to forget this ever happened..." Kutomi whimpered, and took a sharp intake of breath.

Kaito removed his hand from Kutomi's erection.

"NO!" Kutomi called out without thinking. "Ahh...hh..." Kutomi looked away in shame, his voice trembling.

Kaito's eyes opened with happy surprised arousal, redness glowing his cheeks.

"Oh, Kutomi... But I don't want you to forget. I want these moments to be burned into your mind for as along as you live. I have waited long for this day... The day I would be able to fuck your brains out." Kaito purred in the back of his throat like a leopard, and then licked a trail up Kutomi's neck starting from his collarbone to the tip of his chin. Kutomi shivered, and looked away from Kaito to hide his red face. When he thought about it, all the events leading up to that moment all made sense.

It had always seemed odd to Kutomi why Kaito never had made plans before that would interfere with any plans he and Kutomi had made, or gone on any dates with girls. It also explained why whenever he told a girl he liked her, she would reject him, saying "I can't. Kaito would kill me." And when he would go crying to Kaito, Kaito never seemed sorry at all that Kutomi had been rejected. He never got any loveletters either... They all seemed to go to Kaito... Patterns like these had occurred since he and Kaito had met in elementary school... Kaito also had never liked talking to anyone besides Kutomi either. It all made sense now!

Kaito smirked, and grabbed Kutomi's chin so that he was facing him again. Kutomi closed his eyes shut tight because he couldn't bear the thought of seeing Kaito staring at him in this state.

"Kutomi... My dolly... Open your sweet little eyes so that I can see them clearly..." Kaito kissed both of Kutomi's eyelids and then nuzzled his neck lovingly.

Kutomi tentatively opened his eyes cautiously.

"Kaito... Please let me go... I'm begging you... This feels weird..." Kutomi began to tremble feeling the soft warm breath on his neck, and the fingers dancing around his chest.

"Ha ha... Don't you mean 'good'?" countered Kaito.

"I'm never letting you go... Now that we no longer have school to worry about, I can just keep you here and love you and feed you...3 You'll be like my in-bed wife!3" Kaito smiled with glee and licked Kutomi's neck again.

Kutomi didn't react well to that answer, and began to panic. 'Stay here with him?! FOREVER?! Is he crazy... What about my parents- wha-' Kutomi stopped mid-thought. His parents thought he was doing just dandy away from home and would find an apartment on his own... If Kaito lied and said that they were living together... No...

"Kaito, that's crazy!! You didn't-"

"Yes, I contacted your parents already telling them you were gonna stay with me.3 They asked to talk to you, but I told them that you're working really hard trying to help me pay rent..." Kaito snickered and ran his pointer finger across his chest, stradding him.

"We can talk about that later... It's time for the REAL fun to begin..." Kaito scooched lower on Kutomi's body until his face was level with Kutomi's crotch area. The whole time Kaito's eyes watched Kutomi watching him.

"What are you doing!? Whatever it is, stop!" Kutomi whined.

Kaito's fingers traced the zipper with his fingers tantalizingly on Kutomi's pants.

"You're lying to yourself, Kutomi... Look at how hard my dolly is." Kaito pressed down on Kutomi's erection, making him whimper.

Kaito blushed, and then pressed down a bit harder. Kutomi started to squirm.

"Nnn... No... Stop, it hurts!" Kutomi begged. 


End file.
